This invention relates to a structure for supporting a handicapped person when standing and walking.
Structures of this type, commonly referred to as walking frames, are used by disabled or handicapped persons as an aid to walking, for raising themselves from a sitting position, or for climbing stairs. Known walking frames generally comprise a metal tubular framework having three or four legs and two support handles. The framework is usually rigid to provide a firm support and to stabilise the user when he applies his weight. However, such walking frames are often made of a relatively heavy material such as steel tubing, and being rigid, they are bulky and therefore awkward to store and awkward to manoeuvre in confined spaces. These disadvantages arise particularly if the user wishes to transport the frame by bus or in a car.
Folding walking frames are known, but the extent to which they can be collapsed is limited so that they are still relatively awkward and bulky to handle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible support structure which is relatively compact when collapsed and also relatively light in weight.